User talk:Argorrath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Heavy Weapons Guy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 22:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai You are actually trying to make this wiki relevant? There is wiki.tf2.com and tf2wiki.net. But I guess you gotta do whats best for the community, so go for it mang. Registered Contributor •talk• 07:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiki I have seen this wiki and well it isn't pretty I will help you but I need to make info boxes and stuff so could you either make me admin or have this wiki like it is today.Wetro 16:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You're the only one who fixes the trolling on the posts? Jaber Tuasco (talk) 00:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, Argorrath. I would like to have administrator righs on the wiki to help. From what I can tell, the other user you have gave admin rights to did not do much, and shouldn't have them (since and proposal had content that can be done my non-admin users). I hope you can come to a conclusion. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ARGOO I WANT ADMINSHIP HERE TOO CUZ I WILL DO GOOD WITH IT. LOL JK. Anyways y u edit a dead(ish) wiki? 07:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) LOL i was an anon --Registered contributor Griefer In the history of the page Team Fortress 2, RARWSZZZZ completely grief the page. I do not have the perms to do rollbacks (I think) so I deleted the page content. I hope it was the right action. pls read this before blocking me, as I didn't REALLY know what to do. Awesome wiki, Pootis Man (talk) 23:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Possibility Do you think I can possibly have some privilages, particularly rollbacks and blocking people? The wiki seems to have a lot of greifers, trollers, and flamers right now, and I could unload a few of them and quickly undo their edits so you don't have to do all of them. I don't have too much homework on the weekends, so I could spare more time there to. Also, I am in the process of filling in a lot of the weapon page stats, as you can see from my contributions. I will try to do at least a count of 100 items this month. (March) Thank you! I am actually kind of new to wikias, so tell me if something is wrong. I joined wikia a few months ago, so yeah. :P Pootis Man (talk) 01:29, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for listening and replying so quickly. I have a question. How come on my user page, it says I have 8 edits? On my talk it says 52 and a Admin, is my user page just lagging really badly or is this an intended feature that I can't see the purpose of? Pootis Man (talk) 01:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Help! I tried to make the Wrench not redirect to the Classic wrench, but it is completely broken. I tried to copy the page in souce, delete it, make a new page for Wrench (Classic and paste it. THe page was made, but the Wrench redirect went here. There is no page for the TF2 wrench, which was something I was going to make but I can't since the names already taken somehow. Can you help me make a new Classic Wrench page that was exactly the same before and delete the old one, and just create a new page titled "Wrench". If possible, please do that as I am completely frustrated by this. Thank you in advance, Pootis Man (talk) 19:55, March 19, 2014 (UTC) What I mean is that the Wrenches for the Engineer sometimes had links to the wrench page, but it went to the Classic version of the wrench, and I assumed they mean't to put it to the TF2 wrench, not classic. I put the (Classic) onto the classic wrench to distinguish it from wrench, and since most other classic things have labels saying (Classic). I don't quite get it but I think it's working now. Pootis Man (talk) 22:01, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, on the new Bleeding page I made, I can't make the bleeding Icon any bigger. Should I upload a new picture? Nomination As I will not be on as frequently, and this user is, I propose making http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/User:HorizonStriker an admin. Pootis Man (talk) 00:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Thanks, I will do my best here. I will try to edit much as I can and see what I can add (there is too many cosmetic items that is missing though :P). HorizonStriker (talk) 09:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC)